Sama
by Darknessiyorukaze
Summary: <html><head></head>Siapa sangka es panas dan api dingin ini saling menyukai? Bahkan sebutir pasir yang melihat semuanya-pun tidak mengetahui itu ..</html>


**SAMA**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story by Mathias Seijuurou2403**

**K+**

**Romance / Humor**

**Germany x Belarus**

_**("Siapa sangka Es panas dan Api dingin ini saling mencintai? Bahkan sebutir pasir yang selalu melihat semuanyapun tidak akan mengetahui itu.")**_

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Sekali lagi, terdengar sebuah benda pecah.

"Jangan lari, kau, Felicianoooooo!" Seorang wanita bersurai _Silver _berlari sambil memegang sebua pisau.

"Vee! Maafkan aku, Natalyaaaa! ..." Lelaki yang dikejar terus berlari sambil meminta maaf. Namun, seolah tuli, Natalya terus mengejarnya dengan tatapan beringas.

Mereka terus kejar mengejar, sampai tiba-tiba tubuh Natalya menabrak sesuatu.

Aneh, padahal Natalya melihat tidak ada siapapun di depannya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, dia mendongak.

Lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang. Manik birunya menatapnya tajam.

"Hei Nona! Jangan ganggu Feliciano! Kau tahu, 'kan, Feliciano itu sangat lemah dan bodoh?! Dia bisa mati sebelm kau membunuhnya!" Lelaki itu berteriak memarahi Natalya. Natalya mengenyitkan alisnya.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Feliciano? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang masalah kami?" Natalya membalas dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku ada hubungannya dengan Feliciano! Feliciano 'kan ... Dia ... Dia ..." Lelaki itu tampak kehabisan kata—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menyebutkan kebenaran. Natalya memandangnya remeh.

"Apa? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Pacarnya? Ayahnya? Kakeknya?" Natalya kembali membalas perkataan lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Jaga Omonganmu!" Lelaki itu berseru marah. Natalya hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Hei!"Lelaki itu berseru memanggil Natalya, namun Natalya tidak memperdulikannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas, entah apa yang terjadi, Natalya mengalami semua itu saat dia berhadapan dengan lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

.

.

.

.

Natalya menyesap teh hangatnya secara perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan di Pagi hari dengan teh hangat cukup untuk membuat semua keberingasannya hilang. Dia duduk diatas balkonnya sambil terus memandang Matahari yang sedikit mulai sedikit menampakkan dirinya.

"Feliciano! Jangan lari dari latihan!" Sebuah suara besar menusuk telinga Natalya. Dengan kesal, dia menengok ke bawah.

"Veeee~~! Aku tidak lari!" Walaupun dia berkata tidak lari, namun sebenarnya dia bekata seperti itu sambil berarti.

Bodoh, memang.

"Kembali Latihan!" Lelaki itu berseru sambil mengejar Feliciano. Natalya menghela nafas.

"Dasar lelaki aneh, Feliciano memang bodoh, buat apa disuruh latihan?" Natalya bergumam sambil kembali menyesap tehnya.

BRAK!

Natalya tersedak tehnya. Dia berbalik ke belakang.

"Oh, Tuhan ..." Natalya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pagi damai yang baru beberapa menit dia lewati harus berakhir secara tragis. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya saat ini sudah ada Feliciano yang berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian di Kamarnya.

"Veee~ Natalya ..., lidungi akuu ..." Feliciano berseru. Natalya hanya memandangnya datar.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak ikut latihan, bodoh." Natalya kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ...?" Feliciano bertanya kembali.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa lelaki bertubuh besar yang berteriak memanggilmu untuk kembali latihan itu? Teriakannya sungguh kencang sampai bisa membuat telingaku berdengung." Katanya. Feliciano terdiam sebentar.

"Veee!~~ Itu Ludwig!" Felicinao berkata setengah berteriak. Entah kenapa.

_"Ludwig? Nama yang bagus. E-eh?! Apa yang aku pikirkan? A-Apa ini?" _Natalya bergumam tidak jelas di dalam hati.

"Ludwig?"

"Iya ... Nama panjangnya Ludwig Beilscmidt! Dia dari Jerman! Ludwig itu sangat kasar! Dia sering menyuruhku latihan! Aku tidak mau latihan. Soalnya, latihannya sangat susah! Aku harus berlari keliling kota selama 10 kali, melompat 30 kali dalam waktu 1 menit, melewati ranjau, bertarung, dan masih banyak lagi! Tapi, Ludwig itu sebenarnya baik! Dia pernah menawari Onii-chan Kentang saat pasta kami habis. Dia juga sering melindungiku, vee~" Entah kenapa, Feliciano menceritakan segalanya tentang Ludwig.

"Buat apa aku tahu ceritamu, bodoh. Sudahlah, pergi dari Rumahku. Jika lelaki besar itu datang ke Rumahku dan menghancurkan Rumahku, kau yang harus ganti rugi!" Natalya berseru tegas.

"Vee?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau yang membuatnya datang kemari, bodoh."

BRAK!

"FELICIANOO! CEPAT KEMBALI LATIHAAANN!"

Prang! Brak! Buagh! Bruk!

Segala macam _Sound Effect _mulai bermunculan.

Natalya memang harus meminta ganti rugi pada Feliciano

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kesalahanku, ini ganti ruginya."

Natalya memang menyuruh ganti rugi, tapi bukan Ludwig yang ganti rugi!

"A-apa?"

"Ya, aku telah menghancurkan beberapa barang milikmu. Aku akan ganti rugi." Kata Ludwig sambil menyerahkan berpuluh-puluh lembar uang. Jika dihitung dengan rupiah, mungkin nilainya sekitar 5 juta.

"E-eh, iya ..." Dengan tangan bergetar, Natalya menyambut uang itu. Ludwig tersenyum.

Oh, Natalya merasa nafasnya putus.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ludwig menunduk hormat lalu berbalik dan pergi.

_"Ukh, dia sopan sekali. Padahal, saat dia dengan Feliciano, dia bagai Singa."_ Natalya bergumam sambil terus memandang kepergian Ludwig.

"Hai, da." Seseorang menepuk pundak Natalya. Natalya segera menoleh.

"Ah, Ivan."

"Ada apa denganmu, da?" Ivan bertanya dengan wajah cerianya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Natalya pergi meninggalkan Ivan.

"Kau menyukai Ludwig, kan, da?" Ivan bertanya kembali. Langkah Natalya seolah terhenti.

"H-hah?" Natalya seolah membeku karena pertanyaan Ivan barusan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Natalya berbalik. Menatap Ivan dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Kau menyukai Ludwig, kan, da?" Tanya Ivan kembali.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Natalya menyangkal dengan keras.

"Ah, benarkah, da?"

"I-iya!"

"Lantas, mengapa kau gugup, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"A-apa? A-ehm ..." Natalya menetralkan perasaannya.

_"Tenang, Arlovskaya .., kau tidak menukai seorang Ludwig Beil—apalah itu. kau tidak menyukai. TIDAK MENYUKAINYA." _Natalya bergumam didalam hati.

"Tidak apa, da. Jatuh cinta itu hal biasa." Ivan berkata. Natalya memandang Ivan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jatuh cinta itu hal yang biasa, da. Kau jatuh cinta pada Ludwig itu hal yang biasa, da."

Natalya terdiam.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, da. Sampai jumpa." Ivan berbalik lalu pergi.

"Ivan!" Natalya memanggil Ivan. Ivan berbalik.

"Terima kasih!" Natalya berseru.

Ah, sepertinya kata-kata Ivan sangat berguna untuk Natalya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau!" Natalya memanggil Ludwig. Hatinya sudah dia mantapkan.

"Ah, kau perempuan itu." Ludwig berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Natalya.

Natalya menelan ludahnya.

"N-Natalya. Natalya Arlovskaya."

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu. Baiklah, Nona Natalya, ada apa?" Kata Ludwig.

_"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NONA, BODOH!"_

"T-tidak usah panggil aku Nona. Panggil saja Natalya."

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu, maaf."

"U-uhm .." Natalya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ludwig bertanya.

"A-anu ..., itu ..." Lidah Natalya serasa kelu. Hati yang sudah dimantapkannya seolah hancur.

"Ya?"

"A-aku ... Aku ... Menyu ... Me ..." Natalya tidak bisa menyebutkannya. Ingin rasanya Natalya memenggal lidahnya sendiri.

"Menyukaiku?" Ludwig menyambung perkataan Natalya.

_Jdeeeerr! _Sepertinya Bertholdt Foobar berubah menjadi Titan lagi.

"A-a-a ... A ..."

"Bukan, ya?"

"T-tidak! Ups!"

_Jdeeerr! _Ah, hari sepertinya akan hujan.

"Jadi, benar?" Ludwig kembali bertanya.

_"OH TUHAN! INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN PIKIRANKU! BAGAIMANA INI?! IVAN TOLONG PUKUL AKU DENGAN PIPAMU! ARTHUR TOLONG MAKANKAN AKU MASAKANMU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" _Natalya berteriak didalam hati. Dia tak berani melihat wajah Ludwig yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Hei .." Ludwig berkata pada Natalya

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa perkataanku tadi benar?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Akhirnya Natalya mendongak.

"Hah?"

"Ya. Aku mendengar tentangmu dari Feliciano." Kata Ludwig sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"F-Feliciano?!"

_"AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU PASTA, BOCAH!" _Natalya bergumam di dalam Hati.

"Jadi ..." Ludwig membuang pandang kearah lain.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau ... jadi ..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi ... ukh ... jadi ..."

"Kekasihmu?"

"A-a-ehm ..., iya ..." Ludwig menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tentu!"

_Jdeeerrr! _Sepertinya Alfred mencoba bom waktu yang bersuara seperti petir barunya.

"H-hah?"

"Ya!"

"A-ah ..., terima kasih ..." Ludwig tersenyum ke arah Natalya. Natalya membalas senyumnya. Senyum yang hanya dia berikan kepada Ludwig.

.

.

.

.

"WEST! TERNYATA SELAMA INI KAU MENYUKAI GADIS BELARUS ITU?!"

"Ssst! Diam, Gilbert. Kalau kau berteriak, kita pasti ketahuan."

"TIDAK BISA, FRANCIS! AKU SANGAT _SHOCK_!"

"DIAMLAH, BODOH!"

"HEI! SIAPA DISANA?!"

"Ini semua salahmu, bocah Prussia."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hai~ Ketemu lagi dengan Sei-kun! Gimana? Bagus? Ini fanfic Hetalia pertamaku loh! Yah, padahal suka sama hetalia itu udah lama. Tapi, masih belum terlalu bisa menghayati :v. Tapi, setelah sekiaaaan lamaaaa akhirnya saya bisa publish fanfic ini! HAHAHAH SAYA MEMANG AWE—MAKSUDKU, FABULOUS!

Iya, saya tahu, pairing ini sangat **CRACK**_**.**_ Seperti kata sepupu saya, pairing ini pairing batu. Si Luddy itu batu, Si Nat itu batu. Batu tambah batu hasilnya batu. Tapi, karena batu inilah, saya buat fanfic ini! terima kasih, batu! #ditebas

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya! Semoga terhibur! sampai jumpa di fanfic Sei-kun yang lain! Jaa~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
